All the Way
by SilverRainStorm
Summary: Kurama decides tonight's the night that he and Hiei are going to go all the way. Yaoi (duh). One-shot. Almost a lemon. Almost.


Summary: Kurama decides tonight's the night that he and Hiei are going all the way. Yaoi. One-shot. Almost lemon. Almost.

A/N: Hee. Hopefully you like. If you do, then review!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but you should know that, but I came up with Tamahome, Moriyama-san, and Fujishima-sensei.

**All the Way**

By: Me

The day had been extremely long. Three tests. An essay in Literature. Science Fair presentations in Biology. All on top of him having to teach his History class, seeing as Fujishima-sensei was ill for the third day in a row. But, nothing was going to bring down Kurama's mood.

_Most definitely not. Tonight's the night I get myself a piece of Hiei...I've been patient, and now I'm going to get some..._

Hiei had been the one holding the relationship back, wanting to take it slow so he didn't mess things up. But lately, he'd been a bit more lenient as to how far he'd let Kurama go, and so Kurama decided that tonight would be the night. He had invited Hiei over, as his mother was going on a date, and they'd have the house all to themselves.

Grinning in such a way that would have sent a shiver down anybody's spine (and it was to himself, which makes it all that much worse), he clutched his school bag and walked (almost ran) home as fast as he could, not able to wait any second longer.

Out of breath, he finally made it home, shut the door behind him and removed his shoes from his feet in the genkah.

"Konnichi-wa, okasan," he greeted to his mother, trying to calm himself down.

His mother, whom had been sitting down on the couch reading a magazine, looked up and smiled sweetly at her beautiful son.

"Konnichi-wa, Shuichi-chan," she said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you and Moriyama-san going to dinner tonight?" He asked as innocently as he could, staring at her with those beautiful emerald eyes of his, praying that she would say yes.

Shiori smiled.

"Yes, anata, as soon as he arrives. What about you, have any plans for this evening?"

"Just studying, okasan. Nothing more than that, I'm afraid," he explained as he headed towards his room.

And by studying, as Tamahome had put it so elegantly, he meant passionately (with a hint of sadism) making love to his beautiful boyfriend. Once in his room, he slid the shoji panel shut and made a mental check-list of what needed to be done.

_Let's see, we could either pleasure each other in here, or the living room, or the bath tub, or on the balcony…Wait, we can do all four of those._

Kurama shivered with excitement.

_Then we'll need…candles, maybe, if Hiei likes that sort of thing…incense, some…Oh, yes, those body oils that Tama lent me…_

He reminded himself that if everything went according to plan tonight, Tama would be getting a huge birthday present this year.

_Oh, and…_

He reached into his pocket and pulled his little (although it's not really 'little') bit of insurance (i.e. the sheath for Kurama's sword. Think about it for a second, you'll get it).

"Shuichi-chan!" His mother's voice called from down the hall. "We're leaving now, anata!"

Kurama quickly shoved the insurance back into his pocket and peeked out of his room.

"Goodbye, okasan, have a nice time! And don't be afraid to stay out to late!" Kurama hinted. His mother smiled, and shut the door.

Once he was sure they were gone, he began stripping and headed for the shower.

* * *

The house looked different from the front. Usually he had entered from a bedroom window, but for some odd reason, Kurama had insisted that he enter from the front door. Needless to say, Hiei felt a bit odd strolling up the sidewalk, much preferring his own way of entering.

_Just like some filthy ningen…_

He stopped at the front door, reading the note that had been taped to it.

_My Dearest Hiei,_

_ Feel free to come in whenever you're ready, anata._

_ -Kurama_

Hiei blinked, then smiled.

_Baka fox..._

He opened the door and stared into the main room. It was dark, but lit by candlelight, and there seemed to be no signs of Kurama in the room. Glancing around, he noticed rose petals on the floor, leading down the hall and out of Hiei's sight. Raising his eyebrows questioningly, he removed his shoes (Kurama had instructed him too. Wouldn't want to get mud on the carpet and get Shiori mad, now would they?), jammed his hands inside his pockets and followed the path of petals.

_What's that baka up to now?_

Walking down the dark hallway, the petals stopped at the entrance to a room. He cautiously lifted his right hand and slid the panel open. It was Kurama's room; dark and candlelit just like the living room. He took a couple steps forward, squinting to try and locate Kurama.

"Fox?"

Suddenly the shoji panel shut rapidly behind him, causing Hiei to jump. He snapped around and saw Kurama standing in front of him.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Kurama said in a low, seductive tone, taking a couple steps forward.

"For…what?" Hiei asked ignorantly.

"For this. Tonight, it's just you…and me," Kurama explained, advancing on his unsuspecting prey.

Hiei began backing up, not knowing what Kurama was getting at.

"Are you feeling all right, baka?"

Kurama smiled.

"Of course, anata…"

Hiei now felt the backs of his legs up against Kurama's bed.

"I've never felt better…"

Kurama reached over and pushed Hiei down on the bed. He tried to sit back up, but Kurama was already on top of him, pinning Hiei's arms back. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but Kurama had begun kissing him, tongue and all.

At first, Hiei didn't know what to do, and there was nothing he could do, really, besides kiss back. It wasn't that Kurama's kisses weren't arousing, he was just a bit unsure.

He tried to wriggle his arms free from Kurama's grip, but Kurama pushed him down further into the bed. However, he lifted his head to gaze at the koorime beneath him.

"Don't you want this?" Kurama asked breathlessly, a little fear in his voice.

Hiei hesitated, and stared at the gorgeous boy pinning him to the bed. Breathing in Kurama's sweet colgone, he looked into his eyes and saw fear and hope, passion and zeal. But most importantly, he saw love, an undieing love for him that said this was for real, and so there was no reason to be afraid.

"Yes…but you're hurting me, Fox," Hiei finally said.

Kurama grinned, and bit down gently on Hiei's neck.

"That's the idea…" He said quietly, and kissed Hiei hard.

Inside, Hiei's hormones started running like crazy, and he moaned slightly as Kurama removed his hands from Hiei's wrists and started feeling underneath Hiei's shirt. Hiei helped Kurama remove it, and then removed Kurama's for him. Suddenly Hiei found himself pinned down to the bed again, gasping in excitement at Kurama's aggressiveness.

Their lips met again, and so did their tongues. Kurama's smooth and silky hands explored Hiei's body, running them up and down Hiei's chest, as Hiei slightly arched his back beneath him, pressing his body against Kurama's. Kurama took this as an invite to slide one hand down his pants, startling Hiei in a way that only made Kurama even more excited. But Hiei pushed Kurama away from him, trying to catch his breath.

"Hiei, I thought you wanted this," Kurama said, looking down at the tiny boy beneath him. His hand reached under and gently pinched Hiei, enjoying the look on Hiei's face.

"Fox, you're going too fast!" Hiei panted. "I've never done this before, baka!"

Kurama gently kissed him on the lips.

"You want me to go slower?" He asked in between kissing his neck, hand still very much in Hiei's trousers.

Hiei nodded a little, looking a bit embarrassed, and Kurama kissed him again.

"All right, I will. But if you want anything, don't be afraid to take it," Kurama advised, eyes flashing. Hiei blushed slightly, and the kissing began again.

For a long time Kurama switched back and forth between kissing Hiei's lips and biting on his neck, his hands still making their way around Hiei's beautiful body. Both their chests were heaving with excitement, and they panted in between deep kisses. Hiei's hands were placed firmly on Kurama's hips, keeping their sweaty bodies close to one another. Eventually Hiei let Kurama's hand slip down to his waist and explore down there, gently pulling and massaging on Hiei's body.

Hiei was just about to reach inside Kurama's pants, but even though his eyes were closed, he could suddenly see light coming from somewhere, and Kurama had suddenly stopped kissing him. He slowly opened one eye, letting it adjust to the light. The shoji panel was open, and he could see four figures staring down at them. He felt Kurama's heart rate increase above him. Opening the other eye, the figures decreased to two, and he stared at what Hiei guessed to be Kurama's mother.

The woman stared back, eyes widened in fear and surprise. She made a slight noise, either it was a gasp or a sigh, and then fainted, the man behind her catching her. Kurama stood up in a flash, fixing his trousers and rushing to his mother's side. Hiei also stood, pulling his pants the rest of the way up, and grabbed his shirt from the floor. Standing on the window seat, he stared at Kurama, who grinned at him and told him "I'll get in touch with you tomorrow" through telepathy. Hiei smiled, opened the window, and was gone in a flash, as Kurama began arguing with the man over what just happened.

A couple weeks later, Kurama sat alone on his bed, staring at the wall. His mother had grounded him once she came to for being so disrespectful to her home, and now he was stuck in there until December, with no guests and he couldn't leave the house except for school. But it was all right, Hiei often came to visit him in the night, waking Kurama up in a way that he truly enjoyed, and they finally made it all the way.

A/N: Ah. My first completed fic. Tell me whatcha think; you know you like Kurama being seme and everything. And if it's bad, then blame the Twizzler's Pull 'n Peel that tasted like plastic and the cookies I ate while writing this. If you liked this one, then please go read my other fic, Thorns. Pretty please? (You'll notice that Tamahome is in that one too.) Review, but be nice!


End file.
